To apparatuses such as air-conditioning apparatuses, cooling energy apparatuses, and water heaters (hereinafter, described as air-conditioning apparatuses or the like), that is, apparatuses that perform at least one of a heating operation and a cooling operation, a remote control device is often attached so that a user or the like can set an operation state from a remote point. The user or the like can perform, for example, setting of operation and stop, setting of an operation mode, setting of an operation schedule, and other settings for various operations, by operating an operation unit provided at the remote control device. Furthermore, the user or the like can confirm the setting state, by viewing a display unit provided at the remote control device (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1, 2, and so on).
For example, in the case where the remote control device is a remote control device for an air-conditioning apparatus, for example, buttons for setting operation and stop, a button for setting a set temperature, a button for setting an operation mode, a button for setting the wind direction, and other buttons are provided as the operation unit. For example, to change the operation state of the current indoor unit “operation, set temperature_23 degrees C., operation mode_cooling, and wind direction_downwards” into an operation state “operation, set temperature_25 degrees C., operation mode_heating, and wind direction_upwards”, the user or the like presses a button for increasing the set temperature twice to switch the set temperature from 23 degrees C. into 25 degrees C., presses a button for changing the operation mode three times to switch the operation mode in the order of cooling, drying, air-sending, and heating, and presses a button for changing the wind direction once to switch the wind direction from downward to upward.